Love's Betrayal
by ShinigamiKittyMeow
Summary: What made Tom Riddle turn so evil and become Voldemort? Why kill Lilly and James?  What is the true reason the killing curse rebounded and Harry can speak to snakes?  Find out!  Lilly and Voldemort are in school together...


**** Okay so since I have never seen a story like this done, I figured I would do it. Me and my very good friend/sister, Bunny talked about this concept and so we think it will be a very marvelous story, so I am prying open my brain to see how it goes and hope you enjoy! Also in this Tom Riddle and Lilly Evans are at Hogwarts together, just so my story could be written! (Very important for this story!) ****

**Love's Betrayal **

Rain fell gently from the darkened sky to cover the Earth in a protected blanket that was absorbed as though the ground were parched and near death. With the falling rain, a sharp wind stung the environment and wrapped frozen hands around any who treaded out and about in the weather. The frigid weather was to be expected though being as it was late fall transgressing into the winter months. With such temperatures, many struggled to stay indoors and out of harm's way, going about their business as usual.

Deep within the woods for extra privacy and seclusion a tall mansion seemed to rest atop the rolling hills, snuggled between several tall trees and tucked away safely from any unwanted onlookers. The large home stood silent in a most eerie manner, only a faint glow from a window high upon the upper level gave way to someone living within the dreary place. Gardens surrounded the large home with shrubs and fountains with intricate patterns and designs as well as a large stoned wall to secure the premises. A large, gated door, which was locked tight, creaked softly from the wind blowing it casually back and forth.

Within the building, the halls were dark and held a creepy feel to them. Rugs covered the woodened floors and tapestries hung and fluttered from the ceilings and walls. The walls were also decorated with many pictures of landscapes and people, all of which moved inside the frames. A long staircase was set to the side also with carpet draped down its entirety, which lead up to many sets of doors that led to many bedrooms and even a few bathrooms as well. Inside one room sat a figure in a dark black cloak that fluttered to the ground. The man stood rather tall and stared out the frozen window into the night. At his feet a serpent lay coiled in a comfortable position and yet aware just in case the need to strike presented itself.

Lord Voldemort was not enjoying the new he had been graced with hours before. It had caused him to kill many of his followed in his fit of rage and that was simply not to be accepted. The news had made him feel alienated and luckily his dear friend, Severus, had informed him behind closed doors so the other death eaters could not overhear such importance. The news alone had caused his mind to swirl, his thoughts to jumble and blanch in pure shock and astonishment. How in the world, both muggle and wizarding could this even be remotely true? Voldemort knew though that blood told no lie whatsoever and so what the potions master had told him had to have been completely true. Now as he had stood within his chambers, he found himself sinking into a plush armchair as his mind began to drift back to so many years ago, before his first rise to power.

_~Flashback!~_

_ Hogwarts…it had been home and school too many students over the many decades she stood. Tom Riddle had always been at home in the castle's protective walls. He had learned to embrace what he was and learned how to control his magical abilities. Since his first year he had made few friends and found he enjoyed keeping to himself. To him he never understood the point of having too many friends, since to him friendship was gained and not thrown out so easily. It wasn't like he had lines of people wishing to be friends with him, after all he had been sorted into Slitherin and therefore the other three houses saw him and his fellow serpents as the devil reincarnated. To him he was perfectly fine being on his own, as he had been before the headmaster had come to visit him in the human world._

_ Tom was a rather attractive boy with dark brownish- black hair that he kept neat and out of his smooth, pale face as much as possible. He had an edged looked that made him seem above all others as he carried himself with a large bought of pride and dignity. His eyes could easily stop students with how bright and piercing they were. He was fairly tall and lanky, but yet had a filled out body beneath his schooling robes. Even though he was a very quiet individual, he had found solace and friendship with a fellow snake, which like him, had a difficult time fitting in with the fellow pupils. Severus Snape, a boy with black hair and piercing dark eyes with alabaster skin. He had met Tom when Tom was in his 6th__year. Severus, himself, was also in the same year and the two had found that they understood one another. _

_ Tom had automatically picked up on Severus's bully issue with a James Potter, a Gryffindor who was not a brave, nor loyal boy. To Tom it seemed that this Potter was jealous of Severus's friendship with a young Lilly Evans, also a Gryffindor. She accepted Snape for who he was, and Tom discovered that she was not a very bad person, considering she was a simple muggle. Her long red hair and her bright, friendly green eyes, made many boys swoon over her, plus her kind and caring heart drew people to her like a flame. Even Tom had to secretly admit that he thought she was quite pretty. _

_As Tom went through the year, Dumbledore began to get worried. He knew that the boy was growing up and therefore how he acted at the orphanage was making him rethink his decisions on allowing the boy. He noticed how dark Tom seemed to be, always on his own for the most part and taking interests in the dark arts and dark spelled and enchantments. Albus Dumbledore was hatching a plan….make sure Tom Riddle stayed out of trouble and to even try and get him to change a bit._

_As the weeks and months passed, Dumbledore had called in young Lilly, a girl who shared the best interests of the light. She had by this point prove to dislike dark arts and spells, curses nearly making her seethe in anger. She had firmly begun to believe the rumors of how vile and evil Slitherin students turned out to be. It had even affected her friendship with Severus, since she felt he also would turn evil and dark. Severus had been crestfallen, ripped in half at his realization of her brushing him under the mat as being an evil, uncaring man. _

_The rest of the school year continued without any incidents and the students had boarded the train and gone back to their lives until the next year. Come the following year the plan was to be put into action. As Tom sat in his own train compartment he was joined by Lilly Evans who smiled and had asked if she could sit with him. Tom did think it was odd for her to come seek him out and not sit with her friends she had, but soon passed it off since it concerned him not. Normally Tom enjoyed the silence of the ride to Hogwarts, but the young woman before her refused to give up as she engaged him in plenty of conversation, admitting to him that she had held such a crush upon him._

_Tom had not been prepared for such words from the red haired beauty. In all his life he could never recall someone truly caring for him…after all many thought he was a freak, dark, and just plain hated everything about everything. When the witch had offered possibly the two of them dating, he figured it could not possibly hurt to give it a try….which was the biggest mistake of his life. Little did he know it was just a big ploy, a joke as cruel as time itself, but if only he had known beforehand!_

_Dating Lilly seemed to not be so bad. They went about their classes as normal and even ate with their own tables, but in their free time they would be together, holding hands, kissing, and just enjoying each other's company. Tom actually smiled now from being so…content. He knew after being with the redhead for half the school year he knew he truly loved this woman who made his heart warm. She had smiled and whispered her own lines of love and wishing to be with him forever, not caring of their different houses. It had all come to a big head, one night as they had snuck out to see one another. They had shared several passionate kisses, followed by sensual touches and hands roaming along school robes. Clothes were soon lost upon the floor as two bodies joined as one and moved together. Tom had never been happier to be able to make love to the beautiful woman who had captivated his heart and soul. That night the hours had replayed over and over as Tom had felt like such a lucky man!_

_After that, Tom had begun making plans to propose to Lilly Evans, share their lives together and rule the world side by side! Tom had it all planned, that at the Christmas holidays he would ask the woman of his dreams to marry him. He had even managed to purchase a very beautiful ring and held it in his pocket for the right moment. He had gone to meet her outside near by the lake where he bent upon one knee, holding the soft, small hands within one of his, his other hand pulling out the silken box and opening it to prevent the stunning, expensive ring._

"_Lilly….would you do me the honor of making this man happy and marry me?" his voice was soft whispers upon the wind as he kissed her hands gently._

"_What makes you think I want to marry a dark, vile creature? You disgust me….. Come on did you honestly think I loved you?" She smirked and knocked the ring from Tom's hands. "You were only too easy to use for my own purpose…you are a low, worthless freak….. Come on you speak to snakes, how creepy is that?I despise you!" She snorted and stuck up her nose into the air before turning._

_Tom Riddle was truly speechless as he looked up to her with such wide, horrified eyes. He watched in pure terror as Lilly moved up to James Potter and wrapped her arms around him and kiss him senseless, her loud voice filling the air of how she had put a lowly snake in his place. Each word was a stab into the heart that had lost its ice. Tom felt the tears threaten to fall but he held them in as he grit his teeth. His hands fisted tightly till they drew blood as he let out a curse in Parseltongue. That day something within Tom Riddle broke and he swore vengeance would be his in the end!_

_He had stormed into the castle, death glaring within his eyes and he stalked down to the dormitories and shut himself within his rooms. He spent hours in his rooms, looking through thick, old books as he just glared. He would make them pay… all those fools that thought they could just use him and not expect him to come back full force. They deserved torture! He had stumbled upon Horocruxes and figured he needed some answers on just how they worked. The rest of the school year, Tom Riddle began making his preparations, training and doing what was necessary for after school. He radiated strong dark power, and as he had even killed people he still remained silent, iced over. Severus was the only one who stuck with him for the moment as he understood what had happened to his friend._

_After the students had graduated, Lilly and James married, a child soon coming into the picture as they made the 'perfect' family. Dumbledore had grown anxious since Tom Riddle just vanished from the world. Meanwhile muggles began to be slaughtered, tortured as hooded witches and wizards were spotted, proclaiming the Dark Lord was here to set everything back to normal and cleanse the wizarding world of the mudblood trash. When Dumbledore had come to realize the Dark Lord, Voldemort, was in fact Tom Riddle, he paled and seemed at a huge loss for words. The death toll was rapidly rising and the order that had been formed was failing badly and the ministry was having very little luck in stopping the very powerful man. _

_One dark night Voldemort was finally ready to extract his vengeance. He had figured out from Peter Pettigrew where the Potters were hiding and licked his lips in pure glee as he apparated and made his way to the house. Once there his curses began to fly as he had easily killed James Potter with much glee and moved up the stairs where he came face to face with Lilly. She looked truly shocked upon seeing just who it was standing before her. _

"_T...Tom….P…Please no I beg of you!"_

"_Silence you mudblood whore! I am merely cleaning the air from your pollution…..your filthy blood just contaminates everything around, killing it….. CRUCIO!"_

_Her body had leaned heavily against a crib as she screamed out in pure, raw pain, her body withering as she still begged and pleaded from the mad man. It felt like an eternity before Voldemort pulled off the spell only to cast Avada Kedavra at the red haired woman who screamed and fell to the ground. Smirking, the Dark Lord advanced upon the child that sat, crying before him. With wand pointed he had cast the killing curse, but it had not gone as planned._

_~End Flashback!~_

Voldemort bit his lip. That was the night he had died thanks to that… brat! Harry Potter, the very bane of his existence. He had come back though by now, and their hatred showed clearly enough, but the boy simply did not understand how he had chosen his path. Why be good, when all the good-doers stabbed others in the back and left them to die? He thought back slowly on what he had been told and sighed. He felt his temples begin to throb as the headache hit him full force.

Harry Potter was his son.

Voldemort did not understand how one sentence could make him so befuddled and dumbfounded. He had already sent out a letter to the boy explaining what he had come to know. He had also explained what had happened all those many years when he had been in school. He knew the boy had a big shock in waiting for him. He did not know how the boy would even take such news... from himself no doubt. He had attached the blood test with it to show he was being honest. He had sworn in his letter he did not wish him harm…. And hoped he could see reason. Voldemort had finally gone to bed to wait for the morning to come and tell him it had all been a sick and twisted dream.

Come morning though he had been utterly surprised…again! Harry Potter had come to him! He had come to talk with him and he felt as though there could be just a little bit of hope! He had brought the boy into his study where he offered him tea and a comfortable place to sit. The silence was a bit awkward, but soon enough Harry seemed to find his voice as he cleared his throat.

"Did you not know about me?" it was a simple question.

"No…I only just found out before I sent you the long, detailed letter…I never knew that you were mine, I always assumed it was James, since everything that happened…" Voldemort seemed a bit stressed, but hid it well as he observed the boy before him. True the boy had his mother's eyes, but the dark hair could have easily been his as a student…he could see a resemblance and yet couldn't being as he had never thought about the boy who killed him once as being his son, but it did make sense to him.

"It makes sense though…since you are my flesh and blood, the killing cursed rebounded to protect you, and it also makes sense to your ability to speak with snakes" he offered in a diplomatically firm voice.

Harry sat and seemed to be listening. He had been stunned to say the least but upon validating the tests he had to come and speak with the man who was his father. It was a strange thing to graps and proved to be rather difficult to do, but in a way Harry was glad this had happened… he had come to know he was just being used as a tool, and his friends were only pretending anyways to keep him out of trouble, so his choice had been very simple. He shifted within his seat just slightly as he looked very thoughtful.

"I would like to join your side. I have already begun several months ago to consider things in a new light… I am being so well protected so I do not turn out dark…. And I am only cared for to be sent off in the hopes of us destroying one another…so I would like to get to know you sir and understand you while working on the side of the dark…after all I think some things need to be changed…for the better."

"Well then…Harry welcome to the Dark side. I will teach you all I know and have you by my side. Together the wizarding world will be put right!"

Dumbledore had cursed as he had come to realize that Harry Potter had changed sides and had become Voldemort's left hand man. He simply did not know what went wrong or how it happened. His pawn had slipped right through his fingers and he knew now he stood no fighting chance of stopping the dark man from accomplishing his wishes. The light soon would fall and the whole wizarding world was in for sever changes. Unknowingly though, many witches and wizards were beginning to think some of Voldemort's logical reasoning made perfect sense and if Harry had changed then perhaps they should as well. As the Dark Lord rose to power, Harry and himself learned much about each other and began working on a father and son relationship. It was going to take plenty of time and effort, but so far they were already seeing they were very similar indeed.

Author's note: Woooow….well I hope you all have enjoyed…..hopefully it was not terrible! Just wanted to do a small one shot about this idea that came up….. Helpful criticisms is always welcome, rudeness will not be tolerated and flames are not welcomed either… I'm a girl ready for a fight being cooped around home for the next several months due to a bad wreck so bring it onnnnn! -Stands prepared to fight in neck brace and arm cast-


End file.
